Ranma's Wives: More Heroes, More Villains Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "Ranma's Wives".
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma's Wives: More Heroes, More Villains – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited tale. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a side-story to "Ranma's Wives".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

The hero known as Ranma Saotome, known as the masked avenger "Ronin", could be said to have an aura about him that seemed to attract women, like bees to honey. This is even more so where the so-called "Meta-Community" is concerned, heroines and villainesses alike. And not just those who are of human origin, mutant and mutate alike. Gods, demons, aliens, artificial constructs, and normal adventurers are not immune to Ranma's charms. Of course, like anything, when two women are fighting over a single man, things get nasty; when two powerful women are fighting over a single superhuman male, things can get practically catastrophic…

FWAAM!

Supergirl groans, as the villainess Queen Kommand'r, aka "Blackfire", discharged her potent energy bolt at the Kryptonian heroine.

"It'll take more than that to put ME down, witch!" Supergirl said, as she flew straight ahead to slam into Blackfire's stomach.

"Of course, Kryptonian," Blackfire said, as she suddenly adjusts her position, and elbows Supergirl in the back. And while a typical Tamaranian was not as strong as a typical Kryptonian, Blackfire, being a royal Tamaranian, was strong enough to fight on Supergirl's level.

WHAM!

"Ugh!"

"I was trained from birth by Citadel to be the best fighter of my generation," Blackfire said. "You? You're just an ordinary female who was blessed to be born Kryptonian…"

Meanwhile below, Ranma was looking up at this fight between his wives with a look of bewilderment. He had invited the women to spend the day with him in Tokyo, but had gotten the dates mixed up, especially since "Earth's Time" was not the same as either "New Krypton's Time" or "Tamaran's Time".

"Um, you guys, we can work something out!" Ranma yelled.

"Stay out of this, husband," Blackfire said. "Do not interfere in reclaiming my honor."

"I didn't even do anything to you!" Supergirl yelled. "But I WILL pay you back for that sucker punch you did!"

Supergirl blew a high-intense gust of air at Blackfire. Blackfire braces for the impact, but had forgotten about Supergirl's heat vision.

FWOOM!

Blackfire falls backwards, even as Supergirl moves in to deliver a blow of her own.

"I better put a stop to this," Ranma says to himself, as he takes to the air…

KTCH!

"What?" Supergirl said, as she realized that her fists were being blocked by Ranma's palm.

"Enough," Ranma said, as he blocks Supergirl, even as he holds unto Blackfire by the waist.

"Let me go!" Blackfire yelled, as she begins claw at Supergirl. "How dare you interfere in my fight?"

"I dare, because I said so, 'Ko-chan'," Ranma said, using a pet name to refer to the Tamaranian ruler. "You may be queen, but I'm the KING in THIS relationship, you got it?"

"For some reason, you taking control like this…is a turn on," Blackfire said.

"That's because I know how to handle you, babe," Ranma said. "Now, if I let you go, you have to promise to behave around me. Clear?"

"Yes…husband," Blackfire said.

"Good," Ranma said, as he lets go of his wife. "Now, go back to the hotel, and just relax."

"But what about our time together?" Blackfire asked.

"We can have dinner instead of lunch, okay?"

"Humph," Blackfire said, as she turned towards Supergirl. "Don't think this intersession resolves anything between us, Kryptonian."

"I'm sure it won't," Supergirl said.

With one final glance at Ranma, Blackfire flies away…

"Can you believe that?" Supergirl said to Ranma.

"Kara, you should have known better to get into it with Kommand'r," Ranma said, as he lands onto the ground with Supergirl.

"She was the one who started it," Supergirl replied. "Wait a minute. You're the one who had gotten the dates for our date mixed up."

"Yes, and I apologize for that," Ranma said.

"And now, you're going to be with HER tonight."

"Probably, but that doesn't mean we can't have lunch or something," Ranma said. "We can go on an actual date later on in the week."

"Are you sure?" Supergirl asked.

"Positive."

"Well…I'm still mad at you for screwing up our day, but I can get over it…THIS time."

"Well, I'm certainly glad for that," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you can change in the house."

"You have my clothes?" Supergirl said.

"Usagi had a replication unit installed for emergencies and what not," Ranma said, as he and Supergirl walked into the front yard of the Saotome residence. "Just ask the computer what you need, and it will provide."

"Doesn't having a replicator take money away from local shops?" Supergirl said, as she and Ranma enter the house, before Ranma shuts the door behind them.

"Heck, no," Ranma scoffs. "You should take a look at the shopping bill for this week alone."

"Oh, okay, I guess," Supergirl said, as she started to remove her costume from her person. "You don't mind me using the showers? I want to freshen up."

"No," Ranma replied, as Supergirl hands to Ranma her costume. "I'll get these cleaned and pressed, while you get yourself cleaned up."

"Thanks," Supergirl said, as she walks into the guest bathroom…

Pause.

"You can join me, if you want," Supergirl said, as she sticks her head back out into the hallway.

"Kara, as much as I want to, I have to take a rain-check on this one," Ranma said.

"Really?" Supergirl said in surprise.

"Yeah. I got to save up my energy for tonight, if you know what I mean."

"You have a point there, I guess…"

Later, that night, Ranma and Blackfire are driven to a restaurant, Café Americana, owned by Ranma and Usagi, by limousine, which will be followed by a night at the theater.

"You do know that I dislike most Terrran foods, husband," Blackfire said, as she leans back to file her finger nails. "And I shouldn't have to come to Earth just so that we can spend time together."

"I am quite aware of your…dislikes," Ranma said. "That is why I made sure that the cooks are well-aware of your tastes."

"Thank you," Blackfire said. She then notices that Ranma was staring out through the window of their vehicle…

"Husband, I want to…thank you for taking out on our…date, this evening," Blackfire said.

Ranma turned to look at his wife.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"Truly," Blackfire said. "I…know that I can be difficult-"

"And then some," Ranma said.

"But I've always been entitled to what I want, ever since I was denied the right to rule, simply because I could not fly like my younger sister. So imagine how I feel when I have to share you with other females."

"I understand that, Ko-chan, but you have to cut me some slack," Ranma said. "I made a commitment to you and the others, when I didn't have to. So, for me, it's not about having a harem, as some would accuse me of having, but wanting to have a large family."

"But do you love us?" Blackfire asked. "Do you love…ME?"

Ranma ponders Blackfire's words for a minute…

"Well?" Blackfire asked.

"I love each and every one of you," Ranma replied. "It may be selfish to not commit to just one woman, but I learned in my long life that I don't have to play by other people's rules and norms. I also learned that there is no one perfect woman, one who could have the qualities that I would want in a wife. Thus, I choose to love women based upon my needs, not necessarily because of there needs."

"That sounds selfish."

"Of course it is, but I am also aware that anyone that I am involved with has particular needs as well, needs that I can only hope to fulfill. Thus, I can love and nurture Kara for what she is, just as I can love and nurture you for what you are. And I am quite honest with the women I desire to get into a meaningful relationship with. If they decline to embrace my lifestyle, it's not problem for me. I can still be friends with them, because I am only friends with those whom I respect as individuals in the first place…"

Pause.

"Still, even I can realize that I can be stretched thin," Ranma said. "And that is why I purposely concentrate on the relationships that I already have, and believe me, there are a number of ladies who wish that I could make an exception for them."

"So, you're not pursuing additional relationship?" Blackfire asked.

"No, I'm done with that phase in my life now. Now, I just want to be a family man, and nurture the relationships that I do have."

"Out of curiosity, just how many times have you've been married?"

"Well, I have been married at least thousand times," Ranma said to a surprised Blackfire. "But, keep in mind, we're talking about me being alive for tens of thousands of years while living in different time periods, past and future, and even in different dimensions and realities," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Oh, then, in THIS era, and in THIS Universe, how many wives do you have?"

"As of now, I have fifty wives," Ranma said. "Well, technically, I have forty-eight wives, since the remaining two consists of a female hermaphrodite and a guy with a Jusenkyo curse like mine…"

Pause.

"By the way, I also have two husbands, but we won't go there," Ranma said dismissively. "Let's just say that there is a reason for that, and not necessarily by choice."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Blackfire said. "You always claim to strive to be a 'man amongst men', and yet…you know."

"Trust me when I say that I dominate my partners at all times," Ranma said with a cocky smile.

"Humph. Well, I do thank you for sharing this information with me."

"That's because you are my wife, Ko-chan," Ranma said, as he takes Blackfire's hands into his. "Couples should be willing to share their thoughts and opinions, I think."

"I do appreciate that," Blackfire said. "Although, I am not too keen in the concept of sharing one's mate..."

Pause.

"But I do swear that your tastes in spouses are eclectic, to say the least…"

When it comes to spouses, "eclectic" was an accurate word when it comes to Ranma Saotome's selection of mates. While it is true that Ranma's girl side is married to Mamoru "Tuxedo Mask" Chiba and to an evil god named Darkseid, there was a good reason for it. In the case of the former, Ranma allowed himself to be Mamoru's wife for the sake of one of his own wives; in the case of the latter, it was a marriage of convenience, which was part of a deal to prevent Darkseid from going on a all-out war against Earth with his minions. In both cases, Ranma had to swallow his male pride for the sake of others, which is in keeping with his philosophy of protecting others from harm. Still, being married to a man and a male god was the least eclectic coupling that the martial arts adventurer has partake in…

The adventurer Kathy Kane, aka "Batwoman", was on patrol that evening in Gotham City, which she has done ever since the original Kathy Kane, a millionaire socialite who took up the calling of being a costumed vigilante, was tragically killed during a case involving the Bronze Tiger. Batwoman swoops down from the Gotham City Communications Building, and lands next to her wife, who was already on a case in progress…

FWOOMP!

"Evening," Batwoman said, as she tucks in her repel line. "Did I miss anything?"

"I don't know why I even bother having you along," said Gotham City Police Detective Renee Montoya, aka "The Question", as she continue to survey another building below them.

"What did I do this time?"

"Well, for starters, I've learned that 'Kathy Kane', the real one, has been dead for years, and that the Kathy Kane I married to is really a shape-shifting man named 'Ranma Saotome'," Renee said with annoyance, as she continued to survey the scene below her.

"And problem is what?" Batwoman asked.

"So, you do admit that you're really a man."

"So?"

"You know that I'm a lesbian."

"As Kathy Kane, so am I," Batwoman said. "I mean, we've been together for a few years now, and I haven't been a man when we're together."

"You don't get it, do you?" Renee said, as she turned to Batwoman. "You've been keeping secrets from me like this."

"You didn't even know that I was Kathy Kane either when we, um, hooked up, and in circumstances similar to this one."

"But, the worse part of this is the fact that you're always with other women."

"Renee, that's not fair. You have never had a problem with us 'partying' with other chicks."

"That's different," Renee said. "I wasn't married to our girlfriends; I AM married to YOU."

"So, what now?" Batwoman asked.

"I'm not sure," Renee said, as she noticed some changed activities within the warehouse below them. "But right now, we have an operation to stop…"

Renee puts down her binoculars, and placed them in a travel bag. She then takes out, from the same bag, a spray canister of some kind. She then slicks her hair back, closes her eyes, and begins to use the spray on her face…

"Every time I see you do that, it gives me the willies," Batwoman said, as Renee Montoya becomes the faceless vigilante known as…THE QUESTION.

"Learning that the love of my life is really a sex-changing man gives me the willies," The Question says, as she places a fedora, a token of friendship from the first Question, on top of her head. "I mean, what will the community say about my legitimacy as a lesbian in good standing?"

"Tell them to screw themselves, and mind their own business," Batwoman said, as she double-checks her arsenal in her utility belt. "We can sort our own problems, thank you very much."

"Humph," the Question said.

"Let's go," Batwoman said, as she and the Question leaps across the space between the building they were standing on and the next one…

"I must say that I do love this teamwork of ours," said Poison Ivy, as she supervises the loading of a special shipment plants that, when sniffed, will deliver a minute particles that would, over time, turn humans from an animal-based life form to a plant-based life form.

"Although, I'm not sure about the Nazi-esque motif of yours…"

"Understood," said the Green Skull, as he checks off a list. "Which is why my look is 'ironic' to say the least-"

KRRRISH!

Batwoman crashes through window of the warehouse. She had separated herself from the Question, in order to provide a distraction for her beloved.

"Sir, it is Batwoman!" yelled one of the Green Skull's henchmen.

"Do tell," Batwoman said, as she lands on the man, feet first.

CRUNCH!

"Drat!" Poison Ivy said, as she begins to manipulate her veins. "I was hoping that with the Batman out of town, I could have a free hand."

"Well, hope springs eternal," Batwoman said, as decks another henchman.

"Fool!" the Green Skull yelled, as he brings up a weird looking gun to bear. "You will never stop the green revolution!"

POOOM!

Batwoman flicks her cape, forcing the jets stream of spores to go back to him.

"No!" the Green Skull yells, as he ducks. Unfortunately, some of his henchmen weren't so lucky.

"Ah!" yelled the henchman, as they were doused by the spores. Immediately, their cells were being replaced by plant cells, effectively rendering them inert as plant limbs began to jut out of their bodies.

"No!" yelled the Green Skull. "My men-!"

WHACK!

"That will be enough out of you," said the Question, before dropping the two-by-four she was carrying. During the commotion, she had gotten evidence as to who was behind the Green Skull's support network.

"You okay?" Batwoman asked.

"Never been better," the Question said, as she turned towards Poison Ivy. "I don't know THIS person…"

"Fools," Poison Ivy said. "You may have stopped my latest plan to restore the ecological balance, but it's too late for you…"

"What do you mean by that?" Batwoman asked.

"The moment you took a step into this place, was the moment you were infected by the spores," Poison Ivy said with a sneer. "Only a direct exposure would speed up the process, like what happened to a few of my associate's men…unless you were already inoculated, of course."

"That does not mean that you won't be…stopped," the Question said, as she began to feel the effects of the spores within her body. "Wh-what?"

"Damn it," Batwoman said, as she caught the Question in her arms.

"Strange how you are not affected," Poison Ivy said.

"And you'll never know why," Batwoman said, as she threw a bat-a-rang at the villainess, knocking her out in the process.

WHACK!

"Ohhhh!" Poison Ivy said, as she fell into a state of unconscious.

"Renee, you got to hang on," Batwoman said.

"Easier said…than done," the Question said, as she blacked out…

"Oh!" Renee yelped, as she suddenly woke up. She quickly looked around to see that she was in some sort of infirmary, mixed with Greek architecture.

"Where…am I?" Renee yelled.

A woman dressed in white simple clothing turns around from another person who was lying in bed.

"Ah, Ms. Montoya, you are awake," said the woman good-naturedly. She spoke in an accent of some kind.

"Could you answer my question, please?"

"Well, certainly," the woman said. "My name is 'Ami Mizuno', and you are here on the 'Island of Healing', which is a part of Paradise Island."

"Wait, we're on Wonder Woman's island?" Renee asked.

"Yes. Ranma took you here after you were infected by dangerous spores."

"You don't sound like you're from around here."

"Well, I'm not," Ami said, as she moves over to where Renee was. "I actually practice medicine at Tokyo General Medicine, but I like to expand my medical knowledge as much as possible, hence, I am here."

"Ah, so you're Japanese," Renee said, as she relaxed a bit. "Wait, you said…Ranma took me here."

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Is…there a problem?"

"I'm just thinking how the person I fell in love with, and then married, was a fiction created by a lying bastard," Renee said, as she leans back onto her bed.

"So, you know about his gender-changing curse, then."

"Yeah, I AM a detective by profession. It turns out that 'Kathy Kane', the real one, died years ago, and was not into…women."

"Well, Ranma is," Ami said with a giggle, which resulted in an icy stare from Renee. "My apologies."

"I'm sorry, but that's not funny."

"Well, it is considering the fact that Ranma is willing to be a woman for you."

"So, he has a fetish."

"That's not fair."  
"No, it's not, considering the fact that he…she…whatever…never told me this, and never gave me a choice in the matter," Renee said. "And by the way, where is he?"

"He's well…"

"Speak up."

"Well, every year, Ranma has to deal with one of his husbands."

"Wait, Ranma is gay?"

"No, it's just that-"

"I want to see him," Renee said. "NOW."

Ami sighs, knowing that a woman's heart needed healing, as well as unspoken matters needing to be settled…

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma's Wives: More Heroes, More Villains – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited tale. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a side-story to "Ranma's Wives".**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

After being ferried to Paradise Island, Renee Montoya, aka "The Question", noticed something.

"Um, why is everyone big and tall?" Renee asked Ami, who was helping her to meet with the person she was upset, at the main palace in the city of New Themiscyria.

"Oh, that's because they are 'True Amazons'," Ami said with a smile. "I don't think that there is one person here that is shorter than six feet, five inches…"

"But, I met women who claim to be Amazons on the outside world, and they aren't so big."

"Well, not all 'Amazons' are 'True Amazons'."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Well, the original Amazons were the daughters of Ares and Aphrodite, created to preach love, but were skilled in the art of war," Ami said. "These women were immortal, stronger than ordinary humans, and were, well, big, tall and beautiful."

"But why are THEY called TRUE Amazons?"

"I'm getting to that part. The original count were fifty, starting with Hippolyta and Antiope, who shared the duties of being co-rulers of 'old' Themiscyria, located on the shores of the Black Sea in modern day Turkey. From there, the Amazons began to intermingle with the local populace in that part of the world. And, like anything, which each subsequent generation, the Amazon that would come afterwards became more and more mortal, and human. Coupled with the fact that Amazons did take on orphan girls, the first Amazons would go on to create a nation of Amazons…"

Pause.

"And then, thanks to trickery by a jealous Hera, who hated the fact that Herakles, or 'Hercules', had a relationship with Hippolyta, Themiscyria fell, and, with that, the Amazons were scattered," Ami said, as she and Renee began to walk up to the gates that led to the main palace. "Seeking refuge, Hippolyta asked the gods for a new home for her people. Meanwhile, Antiope rejected the gods, thinking that their faith in them was misguided, after what had happened. So, when Paradise Island was created, half the nation of Amazonia went with Hippolyta to Paradise, while the other half stayed behind to seek revenge against those that they had thought destroyed their home…"

Pause.

"Those that went with Hippolyta, even if they started out as mortal, were blessed, and became True Amazons like the first generation of Amazons," Ami said. "Meanwhile, no longer blessed by the gods, the followers of Antiope began to intermingle with the rest of humanity in full, adopting their ways of the locals, in both language and customs, including, in some cases, religion."

"So, there are…Christian Amazons?" Renee asked in disbelief.

"Sure," Ami replied. "There are two groups that I know of this faith. One is called the 'Warrior Nuns', who serve the Vatican as 'demon hunters', while another, the 'Sisterhood of Mercy', do a lot of charity work. And, there are other Amazons of different faiths around the world."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, there are Amazons who are not even 'human' in the conventional sense, whether they be vampires, werewolves, magi, fae or mummy, or any other so-called paranormal or supernatural race."

"So, how can they still call themselves Amazons?"

"Simple. No matter the faith, nationality or what have you, they all know their heritage, and their history. But most of all, they all are trained warriors who believe in promoting love and peace, even while protecting the weakest of creatures, and this underlying belief was reaffirmed rather recently, although no without controversy."

"Wow, I am impressed, Dr. Mizuno…"

Pause.

"So, how does Kate, I mean, 'Ranma' fit in all this?" Renee asked.

"Well, he…she is the consort of Hippolyta, which makes…her a princess from Hippolyta's royal house, although it is their daughter Diana who is crown princess and heir," Ami said.

"Heh," Renee replied. "I never thought of…Kate being the princess type."

"I do not think Ranma thinks he…she's the princess type either," Ami said with a chuckle. "But he…she does take her duties in matters of state seriously."

"I just bet," Renee said.

Then, a thought hits her square in the proverbial face.

"Wait, so, Kate…Ranma is Wonder Woman's father?"

"Well, not exactly," Ami said. "Princess Diana had been form out of clay, and was given life by her gods, but Hippolyta planted locks of her and Ranma's hair into the clay figure. The magic that brought Diana to life used the hair as the template to create a child."

"Sounds like a complicated way to do the 'mumbo-mattress'," Renee snorted.

"Well, you have to understand that Hippolyta still had trust issues concerning men, with what happened and all," Ami said.

"Don't we all. So, when can I see Kate…or Ranma, or whatever he…she is calling herself these days-"

"You can see me now," said Ranko, as she enters the ward, flanked by both Queen Hippolyta and Queen Gloria, formerly known as "Glory". Gloria, the child of a powerful demon lord and the Amazon Ceres, a descendent of Antiope's royal house, had been a costumed vigilante in Patriarch's World since World War II. In fact, she saw herself as a natural rival to her cousin Diana, aka Wonder Woman, in that she wanted to promote peace through force, something that Diana opposed. And, over the years, Gloria has undergone numerous changes in both her appearance and demeanor, ranging from a waif of a beauty to a savage, battle-scarred warrior, thanks, in part to a curse placed on her that would have her reflect the state of the world around her. That is why, whenever she travels abroad, she appears as a battle-hardened super-soldier. Only on Paradise Island does she look like a typical Amazon royal that possessed grace…

"So, THERE you are," Renee said flatly. "We have a lot to talk about, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said.

"Ms. Montoya, welcome to Paradise Island," Hippolyta said warmly. "You are welcome to stay here as long as possible."

"Okay, but tell me this: are there any men here?" Renee asked.

"Men are forbidden to step forth on these shores, which is why my consort as to be female when visiting here," Hippolyta replied.

"Wow, I guess this place IS aptly named," Renee said, causing Ami to giggle.

"I like this one," Gloria replied with a smile.

**Tbc.**


End file.
